Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{21}{25} \times 0.36 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{21}{25} = -0.84$ Now we have: $ -0.84 \times 0.36 = {?} $ $ -0.84 \times 0.36 = -0.3024 $